


The Tiny Family

by EreriSquad



Series: The Ereri Family [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriSquad/pseuds/EreriSquad
Summary: All Levi wants to do is get home from work and have some bonding time with his family. His omega husband Eren and their tiny daughter Carla. Omegaverse AU
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: The Ereri Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153499
Kudos: 76





	The Tiny Family

Finally, Levi Ackerman can finally go home after a hard days work. Sighing, he picked up all of his papers and placed them into a folder, so they can be signed off in the morning. Packing up his laptop and his charger, placing his phone into his blazer pocket. He can finally head home to his omega husband and daughter, Eren and Carla. It's been over a year since Carla was born and she was just an amazing little girl. There was a photo on Levi's desk and it a pretty frame, holding a photo of Eren holding Carla when she was still a new born, the photo was taken the first week they were home and it's one of Levi's favourites. After picked up his laptop bag and his phone, punching a quick text to Eren saying he's now on the way home. Levi left his office before turning out the lights and closing the door behind him. Levi works as a lawyer and he's been working on a tough case this past week. So, now he can relax when he gets home for some family time. Eren had to take a year's worth of maternity leave after he gave birth to Carla and to take care of her, and he goes back to work after the weekend which is working as a primary school teacher for the kids aged between 5 and 6.

The first few weeks were stressful for the new fathers, endless night's of crying, feeding and diaper changing but they got there. Levi took a month off work to help out until he was due back in. Eren did have a tough time adjusting when his alpha had to go back to work, but he had loads of help from his sister Mikasa. His heats hit back at least 3 to 4 months after Carla's birth, he had to take super strong suppressants to stop him from getting pregnant again so soon. Once Levi left the building, he got out his car keys, he open his car door of his black BMW and got into the drivers seat, placing his laptop bag on the seat next to him. Levi fired up the car, shutting the door and putting on his seatbelt before driving off home. It takes Levi at least 30mins to get home if there is traffic on the road.

Luckily, luck was on his side as there was no traffic and got home in 15mins sharp. Parking his car next to Eren's and got out before grabbing his things and locking the car up. Levi slowly made his way to the front door and unlocked it. Opening the door and closing it behind him, he was smelling food on the go and Eren's calming scent throughout the house. Rin, the couple's family cat had strolled over to the door and meowed up at one of her owners while rubbing herself against his leg in a greeting. Levi normally hates it when Rin does this, meaning cat hairs will get on his pants. "Hello to you too" He knelt down and rubbed his index finger against her cheek.

Once Levi took his shoes off and placed them on the rack. "Eren?"

"In the kitchen!"

Levi made his way to the kitchen. Eren was cooking dinner but where was Carla? "Where's the kid?"

Eren turning around, wear his pink apron as he stirred a pot of noodles that were cooking on the stove. His teal eyes held a lot of love. "She's in the living room, playing with her toys with the TV on"

The raven nodded over at his omega. "Alright, longs as she's not in here"

The younger male laughed slightly. He knows better than letting their daughter coming into the kitchen, having knives and a hot oven on the go. "I know, I know better than that"

On that note, Levi left Eren to keep cooking up the food and went into the living area. There was his little pup, Carla, sitting down on the floor playing with her toys. Her raven hair was tied up into tiny pigtails that were held by some pink hair ties, wearing a pair of white tights and a pink dress. She even had a bib over his dress to catch her droll whenever she did. Her greyish green eyes sparkled as she was watching TV, Eren had put on a kids show on for her to keep her distracted. Carla won't know her breed status till she's 13 years old, she could either be a Beta, Omega or Alpha. The alpha does not mind on his daughter's status, longs as she's healthy and happy.

Levi went and sat down next to her. Carla turned around and shriek out in joy. Her papa is home! She crawled over to her papa and went into his lap. Levi chuckled as he gently hugged her and kissed her on her black hair head. "Hello to you as well, you been good for daddy?"

The little toddler giggled and cooed, tapping her tiny finger on Levi's nose. Making the alpha chuckle slightly, his daughter was just the cutest pup in the world!

The older male saw so much of Eren in their daughter, except from her eye shape and hair colour of course. Levi does want more than one child in the house, but they'll decide to wait till Eren was comfortable enough for another. Much to Levi's dismay, he had to leave Eren to suffer his heats alone if the omega runs out of suppressants. One child was enough for now.

Eren came into the living room as he smiled at his little family. "Time for food!"

Carla shrieked out again as the word food was mentioned, the little girl eats like a pig. Levi got up from the floor, holding Carla in his grip and strolled into the dining area. He placed Carla into her high-chair and strapped her inside of it, Eren gave her a pair of training chop sticks for her to use. For a tiny toddler, she grabbed them with such ease as Eren placed a small bowl of rice, some cooked chicken and some veggies for her, he even placed a sippy cup filled with some juice for her to drink. While he and Levi had a bowl of rice and a bowl of ramen that had a soup broth, chicken, noodles and veggies inside. Carla spoke in her baby gibbish, still holding onto her chop sticks as she thanked her meal before she started to eat.

Making both of her fathers smile at her, as she started to eat her food. Carla is one of those babies that don't play with her food, she eats good and well behaved. The alpha and omega were good parents, they taught her some manners like every parent does in Japan. "Itadkimasu" The males said before picking up their chop sticks to eat.

"How was work?" Eren asked, using his chop sticks to pick up his rice before popping it into his mouth.

Levi rolled his eyes while eating some of his ramen before answering. "Same old bull, Erwin has been on my ass this past week. This case is for some stupid bimbo, she wants money because her alpha cheated on her and for abusing her. Turns out its the other way round. Not only that, he has pregnant omega to think about as well"

Cheating mates is a serious crime, the bond mark is for life for your mate/lover. Bond marks are difficult to remove. Erwin is an alpha, Levi's boss and closest friend. Erwin is the mate to Eren's best friend, Armin Arlert. They are having their first baby as a bonded pair and they are expecting a boy next month. It's gotten to that point that Levi just wanted to work from home for a while, even Hanji has kept her space from the new fathers, not wanting to get dragged into the problem.

"Well, being a new dad soon will put a lot on him" Eren smiled before eating some meat in his ramen, and wiped Carla's mouth. "I know you said I should stay away from the kitchen, but I noticed that you've been stressed. So, that's why I decided to cook dinner, I've cleaned the house when Carla had her nap. She just needs a bath before bed"

Levi nodded as he drink some of his tea. "How are your heats? You're due again soon right?"

Omega looked over at his heat calendar on the wall and checked the date. "Yeah, in two weeks. I need to take a pill before then"

After dinner, all of the dishes were placed in the dish washer, it was time to chill for a bit before Carla goes to bed. The little toddler was crawling around on the floor trying to chase the cat. Rin doesn't mind Carla really, but she hates it when the toddler tries to grab for her which causes the cat to hide for awhile.

Once Carla had her bath, it was approaching 7pm and Carla's bed time. The little girl's pigtails were now out from her hair, her hair was slightly damp and frizzed. She was dressed up in a white pyjama shirt with a cute kitty saying 'I meow you' with pink bottoms with white cat paws on them. Right now, she was cosy in Levi's arms while drinking a warm bottle of milk and battling her drowsiness. This her routine for sleep:

1) Bath time so she's all warm and soft  
2) Prepare her bottle  
3) Clean diaper and fresh clean pyjama's  
4) Being held by Levi or Eren for some time  
5) Feed her  
6) Loads of kisses and cuddles  
7) Out like a light and placed in her crib  
8) Daddy time alone

Tonight was one of those nights. Levi was gently feeding his pup her milk, the lights were off but the lamp remained on. Carla was trying to fight her sleep as she drank her milk. Once it was gone, Levi took the bottle away and placed her over his shoulder, giving her back gentle taps and rubs to make her bring up the air from her stomach. Eren and Levi take turns every night with her routine to make it fair, Carla let out a lazy yet quiet belch. The alpha gently took her away from his shoulder, gently popping in her pacifier into her mouth (which had her name on it) and cuddled her in his chest, rubbing her fuzzy raven hair and placing a few kisses on her head. Her head was resting against Levi's firm chest as her eyes slowly started to close. Eren was back in the kitchen making up Levi's black tea and his own hot chocolate. Both males were in their own night wear. Levi in one of Eren's large shirts and a pair of shorts while Eren was in a plain white shirt and his boxers. Once the drinks were made, he strolled back into the living room to see his husband and sleeping daughter.

"I'm gonna put her to bed" Levi said in a hush tone, slowly getting up from the couch. "Why not get the anime ready? I won't be long"

Eren smiled as he rubbed his daughter's cheek with his finger. "Sleep well little lady"

Once Levi was out of the room and making his way upstairs, Eren booted up their smart TV and went into Netflix. Recently, both Levi and Eren have been watching 'Attack On Titan' which has a really good plot, about a girl called 'Erena' and she loses her father when he got eaten by a titan when the walls got caved in and her mother is missing, and she trains for the scouts with her friends her best friends Michel and Arena. Right now, they were on Episode 15. Once the episode was up, he paused it until Levi came back.

"So, what happened last time?" Levi said, making himself known. Planting his butt on the couch before turning on the baby monitor on the coffee table. Carla had one in her room, if she ever wakes up then the parents will hear it.

The omega placed his head on the alpha's shoulder like he does every night. "Well, Erena is a titan shifter, she finally plugged the wall up with the boulder and is now in custody by Heichou Lexi and Danchou Emila"

Levi nodded and they started to watch the show. They were so shocked when Lexi was beating up Erena in the court to prove a point. Lexi had kicked out Erena's tooth out from her mouth and looked like a bloody mess. "Is it wrong that I'm starting to ship them?" Levi said, while drinking some of his tea

This caused Eren to laugh a little bit, drinking more of his hot chocolate. "No because I am too. It's sort of like a love hate kinda thing. It's shame I'm not straight or I would fucked Lexi"

"Oi I'm right here, you little shit"

Eren laughed again. They watched at least 5 episodes before going to bed. Throughout that time, the baby monitor was silent which does make Eren and Levi worry a little bit. They took their empty cups to the sink and turned off the TV and the lamp, while making their way to Carla's room. They saw that she was still asleep in her pink blanket, sucking on her pacifier. She look calm and content while she slept, making the parents smile. After shutting the door gently, they made their way to their own room and get some sleep. It was at least 10pm. Luckily Levi has the day off tomorrow so he can spend the day with his family. Rin was curled up in her basket next to Eren's side of the bed, purring like snores were heard from her.

Both makes got into their bed before turning off the lamps. Eren curled up in Levi's chest while Levi wrapped his arms around him to pull him in closer. "Eren?"

"Hmm?"

Levi planted a kiss in his dark brown locks and smiled into his hair. "Thank you"

Eren looked up at Levi with his sleepy eyes, looking a bit confused. "What for?"

"Everything" He says quietly, gripping onto Eren a bit tighter. "I'm glad I met that little brat that served me my coffee every morning before work" He felt Eren gasp slightly and he could sense that his husband was blushing as well. "You gave me a family when it was just me. I'm so sorry when I ask you to abort our little girl, I'm glad that you didn't listen to me. Carla-Kuchel Ackerman is just amazing...I know it's too soon to ask but...I would love another one. I know we are avoiding to mate because Carla is still young but-"

"You mean...have another child around? Giving Carla a sibling?"

Levi nodded. "I don't mean right now, maybe in a few years?"

Eren smiled up at Levi and planted a kiss on his lips and he nodded franticly. "Yes! That would be amazing! I would love to give her a brother or sister"

"Good" Levi said, yawning slightly. "We better get some sleep bratty shit"

Eren nodded tiredly, with Levi exhausted from his job while Eren was exhausted with the baby. Soon, both fathers were fast asleep looking at peace. Levi loves his family to pieces and nothing would change that. He dreads to think what Carla will be like when she starts going to school and being around boys-

"Levi?"

"What?"

"Stop planning your killing spree and go to sleep"

"Tch...fuck you brat" He said. "My daughter, my murders...got that?"

Eren chuckled as he snuggled more into Levi's body and sighed. "Yes sir..."


End file.
